San Valentín vs San Violentín
by LittleRock17
Summary: One shots sin relación el uno del otro para el reto "San Valentín vs San Violentín" "El amor contra la venganza" Primer one shot: "Kissing Booth" (Cade) Segundo one shot: "Bloody Valentine" (Catorade) TERMINADO.
1. Kissing Booth

**Holiiiis! *inserte voz de Cat* Como están mis LittleRockers y lectores nuevos (si es que hay) ? Solo paso a dejarles este one shot como parte del reto de San Valentín Vs San Violentín organizado por MookieRoo, rustjacque12 y yoo :3 (más info en el perfil de ambas) y empiezo con este cortiti Cade (es que ellas son tru lof :3 ) Este va por San Valentín, oseasesemeselese que es cute y romanticón. Sin más, empecemos la lectura :D**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no son míos, son de un hombre que fue un genio y ahora ya no tiene ideas por lo que saca shows babosos (nótese mi resentimiento por la cancelación de Victorious xD)**

* * *

**Kissing booth**

Viernes 13 de febrero. Un día antes de San Valentín. Todos los chicos de Hollywood Arts ponían decoraciones alusivas a la fecha ya que, aunque el 14 sea sábado, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de llenar todo de corazones y cupidos. Jade West, la llamada "bruja del oeste" estaba consciente de esto por lo que decidió aparecerse a clases hasta después del almuerzo y lo que se encontró le desagradó más de lo que había imaginado.

Apenas entraba con su auto al estacionamiento pudo ver las decoraciones exteriores de la escuela y el primer pensamiento que invadió su mente fue el cortar todos los adornos con sus tijeras favoritas, regalo de su amiga Cat. Cat Valentine, su mejor amiga pelirroja. No pudo evitar pensar en ella mientras se bajaba de su auto y se encaminaba a la entrada de la escuela. Mientras bebía su acostumbrado café pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba este día a su pequeña amiga y en la pequeña coincidencia que se apellide "Valentine".

La mente de la pelinegra seguía divagando en varias formas de hacer llorar a algunas parejas en los pasillos diciendo cosas como "Disfruten mientras puedan porque algún día van a termina" o "Vi a tu novio besándose con otra ayer" o alguna cosa peor ya que siempre odio como se ponían a derramar miel por todas partes, pero tan pronto abrió las puertas de su tan amada escuela esos pensamientos se borraron de su mente y fueron reemplazados con un gran enojo.

En el corredor principal había un puesto con muchas de las chicas de último año alrededor de este y un gran letrero que decía "Puesto de besos" con muchos corazones y "besos" con labial por doquier. No le molestaba el hecho de que algunas chicas se quieran rebajar a besar a unos frikis por dinero, sino que entre el tumulto de chicas se encontraba cierta pelirroja aplicando algo de gloss en sus gruesos y rosados labios. Jade se acercó a paso rápido hasta su amiga quien estaba distraída platicando con Tori y la jaló de la muñeca hasta el armario del conserje a pesar de las quejas de esta.

– Jadey, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sobaba la muñeca izquierda, sorprendida por la acción de su pálida amiga.

– No, Cat. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo? – replicó la pelinegra con tono acusatorio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó la despistada muchacha.

– ¡Me refiero a qué estás haciendo con todas esas idiotas en el puesto de besos!

– ¡Hey! – la pelirroja frunció el ceño – ¡Tori también está en el puesto de besos! – dijo tratando de defender a la medio latina.

– Repito. ¿¡Qué hacías con esas IDIOTAS – remarcó la palabra – en ese estúpido puesto de besos!? – la exaltación de la pelinegra era más que evidente en este momento.

– ¿Qué más, tontis? Vendemos besos. – una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios.

Jade no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y llevar la palma de una de sus manos a su frente. #FacePalm

– Me refiero al ¿por qué lo haces? – volvió a preguntar mientras con el pulgar y su índice sostenía el puente de su nariz.

– ¿Recuerdas que después del terremoto donde cuidamos al perro del jefe de mi mamá se rompió una tubería del baño de las niñas y lo clausuraron? – Jade asintió, preguntándose cómo alguien podía hablar tan rápido sin trabarse. – Pues todas las de último año hablamos con Lane y dijo que la escuela no contaba con los fondos para repararlo aun así que sugerimos hacer una colecta como el "Orina fácil" de Robbie.

– ¿Pero por qué estás participando? ¿Quieres besar a un montón de perdedores pervertidos? – le cuestionó con cierta indignación (cofcofceloscofcof) la ojiazul a su amiga.

– Bueno… – Cat bajó la mirada – Lane dijo que si queríamos hacerlo sería obligatorio para todas las chicas de último grado que tienen clase con Sikowitz así que ni Tori ni yo pudimos decir que no. – respondió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Y por qué yo no me había enterado? – es decir, ella también tenía clase con Sikowitz y no sabía del dichoso evento.

– Lane tenía mucho miedo como para decirte. Jejeje. – Cat rio y Jade movió si cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Te quiero fuera de esto! – el enojo de la pelinegra volvió.

– ¿Pero por qué? – la pelirroja hizo un puchero con los labios.

– ¡Ya te dije! ¡No quiero que un montón de retrasados estén dejándote sus babas!

– ¡Jadey, ya te dije que es obligatorio! Cada chica tiene que hacer 100 dólares para poder quitarse del puesto de besos. – lo último lo dijo casi susurrando.

– ¿Y cuánto ya llevas? – preguntó pensando en la cantidad de idiotas que, tal vez, ya besaron a Cat.

– Sólo 30 dólares. No llevo mucho tiempo en el puesto… apenas 10 minutos antes de que tú me trajeras aquí. – contestó mirando a los azules ojos de su amiga. Cuando ésta se molestaba parecían de un azul más oscuro. Eran enigmáticos.

– ¿Pues a cuantos imbéciles has besado? – preguntó haciendo una mueca.

– Solo a cuatro. Robbie pagó 20 dólares por 4 besos en los labios. – Jade arqueó su ceja perforada. – Solo fueron besos de "piquito", lo juro. – la pelirroja alzó sus manos en defensa. – Sinjin pagó 4 dólares por 2 besos en la mejilla, Beck pagó 2 dólares por un beso y André pagó por dos en la mejilla también.

– Ok… no has besado a tanto bicho raro… Bueno, solo a Sinjin… – dio unos pasos mientras pensaba. – ¿Y por qué Beck y André pagaron por un beso tuyo? – preguntó incrédula la pelinegra, sintiendo raro el hecho de que sus amigos pagaran por un beso.

– Querían ayudarnos a Tori y a mí… también le compraron un par de besos a ella. – dijo Cat con inocencia.

– Claro que tenían que ayudar a Vega…– dijo Jade entre dientes. – Entonces… ¿Si consigues otros 70 dólares eres libre de esta estupidez?

– Eso supongo… – y volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Jade.

– Perfecto. – la pelinegra se puso a buscar en su bulto de Gears Of Wars su billetera, sacando dos billetes de 20 y tres de 10 dólares. – Ya está. Ya juntaste 100 dólares. Ya no tienes que seguir con esta tontería.

– Pero es tu dinero. No quiero que me lo des así porque sí. No es justo. – un puchero volvió a los labios de Cat.

– ¿Y quién dijo que era gratis? – la sonrisa de lado característica de Jade apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja.

– ¿A qué te refie– no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la pelinegra la tomó del rostro y atrajo sus labios contra los suyos.

Fue un beso lento, los labios de ambas apenas moviéndose, probándose la una a la otra. Jade pudo sentir el gloss sabor fresa que Cat se había aplicado antes de llevarla al armario y Cat pudo sentir el sabor al café en los labios de la pelinegra mientras que esta aprisionaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, dando un pequeño tirón antes de separarse.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, observando ese brillo especial que aparece cuando estas con la persona que más quieres.

– Me debes 13 besos más como ese, gatita. – susurró Jade contra los labios de la pelirroja, sus manos jugando con los cabellos de esta.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Cat.

– Todos los que quieras, Jadey.

* * *

**Cade, oh yeah babys :3 **

**Pues espero que les haya gustado, díganme lo que piensan con un lindo review y los veo el 14 para el San Violentín x3**

**Chao chao!**


	2. Bloody Valentine

**Hello! Solo vengo a dejar el one shot de Violentín, aunque sea a última hora xD es que mi lap esta de marica y falla D: pero bueeee. Les dejo esto, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious es propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**Bloody Valentine**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor la mañana del sábado prometiendo un cálido día pero con cierta brisa que hacía llevadero el calor, como casi todos en LA. Gran manera de iniciar el día de los enamorados, ¿no? Ese era el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de cierta pelirroja que yacía en su cama viendo el soleado día a través de su ventana.

– Este será un gran día. – se dijo a sí misma la pequeña pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su cama.

El día de San Valentín era una de las festividades favoritas de Cat y no solo porque llevara su apellido, sino porque todos los años desde que tenía memoria pasaba ese día con su mejor amiga en todo el mundo: Jade West. Aun cuando la pelinegra tenía novio ellas pasaban el día juntas ya que Jade nunca fue adepta a las demostraciones públicas de afecto que van con esa fecha. La pasaban en casa de alguna, siempre turnando cada año en casa de quien, viendo películas elegidas por la dueña de la casa, hablando y comiendo toneladas de comida chatarra, pasándola como cualquier par de mejores amigas. Este año era turno de Cat. La "tarde de chicas" se efectuaría en su hogar así que salió de su habitación para comenzar a preparar todo para la tarde: películas, golosinas, montones de bibble, bebidas y demás cosas necesarias para pasarla bien.

Cat estaba decidida: ese día se le declararía a Jade. Le diría cuanto la amaba y que haría lo que sea por una oportunidad de estar con ella… una oportunidad para hacerla feliz.

– Jadey por favor ámame… – susurró. – ámame solo a mí.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 3 pm. Hora en que debía llegar la pelinegra, Cat estaba ansiosa por lo que iba a hacer. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que al final del día Jade fuese su novia y sean felices. Así que la pelirroja espero… y espero… y espero. Habían dado las 4:30 y ni señales de vida de la chica pálida, cosa que preocupó mucho a la otra chica. Temía que algo le hubiese pasado a su mejor amiga por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje.

"_Jadey, no piensas venir a la tarde de chicas? :'( " _

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

"_Surgió algo, llegaré algo tarde. Puedes empezar la peli sin mí." _

Cat replicó de nuevo.

"_Qué tan tarde? Qué surgió? Qué es surgir? :( Te espero." _

No recibió respuesta a ese último mensaje…

Y Jade nunca llegó.

.

.

.

Eran las 10 pm. cuando Jade llegó a su casa. Ese día no pudo resultar mejor. Ella nunca tenía sus expectativas altas respecto al dichoso "día de los enamorados" pero lo que sucedió este año la sorprendió de una manera muy agradable.

Al despertar y ver el día soleado bufó, ella odiaba el sol ya que quemaba su delicada piel, pero este le recordaba a la piel bronceada de cierta medio latina que parecía haber sido besada por el sol. Sonrió ante el estúpido pensamiento y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Tan pronto como alcanzó a bajar las escaleras de su casa escuchó como alguien golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de enfrente.

– ¡Ya voy, deja de golpear así o te clavaré mis tijeras en el pecho! – gritó molesta por el ruido aunque poco efectivo fue ya que el golpeteo continuaba.

La pelinegra se aproximó a paso firme hacia la puerta con una mirada asesina en sus ojos que asustaría al mismísimo diablo. Puso su mano en la manija de la puerta mientras exclamó.

– ¡Te dije que dejaras de– ! – su amenaza fue interrumpida por dos manos que la tomaban del rostro y un par de suaves labios que presionaban contra los suyos, los cuales pertenecían a la latina que rondaba sus pensamientos.

Ambas chicas se perdieron en el beso mientas sus manos se recorrían mutuamente, jugando con sus cabellos o posándose en sus caderas. Fue un contacto íntimo pero sin ir más allá. Si a Jade le gustaran las cursilerías diría que podía ver los fuegos artificiales en el fondo o que escuchaba a las aves cantar. Pero ella no era de esa clase de chicas, a diferencia de quien tenía en frente. Al cabo de casi un minuto las chicas se separaron pero sin dejar el abrazo.

– Vega, ¿qué significa esto?

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y de paso ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? – preguntó algo temerosa la chica de ojos color chocolate, porque aunque Jade haya correspondido el beso con ella nunca se sabe.

– Sabes que no me gustan las cosas de San Valentín… – a eso se refería Tori.

– Lo siento, yo… – la chica miró al suelo mientras retiraba sus brazos del cuello de la chica pero la pelinegra reforzó un abrazo, pegando más sus cuerpos.

– Pero me encantaría. – sonrió de lado mientras veía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formaba en el rostro de su nueva novia.

Ambas chicas juntaron de nuevo sus labios, haciendo oficial la nueva relación que, para el gusto o disgusto de Jade, empezaba de manera algo cliché en San Valentín.

Después de ello las chicas decidieron ir a dar un paseo como cualquier pareja en ese día. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Jade recibió el mensaje de cierta pelirroja recordándole su anual tarde de chicas.

"_Jadey, no piensas venir a la tarde de chicas? :'( " _

– Ugh, maldición. Olvidé a Cat. – dijo con frustración la chica pálida.

– ¿Qué pasa con Cat? – preguntó con preocupación la medio latina.

– Es que siempre pasamos San Valentín viendo películas y comiendo chatarra. – contestó con su mirada en su celular, escribiendo su respuesta.

"_Surgió algo, llegaré algo tarde. Puedes empezar la peli sin mí."_

– Hoy es nuestro día. – arrebató el celular de las manos de la pelinegra. – No te matará por no ir con ella.

– Tori… – trató de alcanzar su teléfono.

– Ah ah. – apagó el aparato. – No te daré el teléfono hasta el final del día.

Jade se resignó y gracias a que la morena apagó su teléfono no pudo ver la contestación de su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a casa estaba tan agotada que se olvidó de ello y solo subió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y sin prender la luz se dirigió hacia su cama mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. El sonido de la puerta ser cerrada con violencia y la luz ser prendida asustó a la pelinegra quien volteó rápidamente en esa dirección.

– ¡Joder, Cat! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alterada la chica con una mano en su pecho, sintiendo lo acelerado de su corazón.

– ¿Por qué nunca llegaste a la tarde de chicas? – preguntó la pelirroja con un semblante de seriedad que nunca se había visto en ella.

Jade llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, buscando como explicarle el por qué la dejó plantada.

– Cat, lo siento. – dio unos pasos hacia su amiga. – Es que Tori vino y… bueno, somos novias ahora. Pasamos el día juntas. Lamento haberte dejado así, en serio lo siento, pero en verdad quiero a Tori…

– Si, ya sé que son novias… sus estados de The Slap dicen todo.

Hubo silencio del otro lado.

– Yo soy tu mejor amiga y ¿me dejaste por la chica que decías odiar? – su voz y su rostro eran inexpresivos… lo cual daba mucho miedo. Era casi como ver a un psicópata.

– En serio lo siento… Te lo compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Veremos todas las comedias románticas que quieras…

– Ella se te declaró y le dijiste que si… Si yo hubiera sido quien se te declaró, ¿qué hubieras dicho?

Los azules ojos de Jade se abrieron a más no poder.

– Cat… tu eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre… casi mi hermana. No te veo de esa forma gatita. – en su mirada se veía una gran confusión ante los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

– ¡Jade yo te amo! – fue en ese momento que su expresión seria cambió a una de ira, descolocando a Jade.

– Estas confundida, cálmate Cat.

– ¡No, no estoy confundida! ¡Siempre te he amado! – los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaban a aguarse, Jade no sabía si eran lágrimas de ira o de tristeza.

– ¡Yo amo a Tori! – las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, palabras que fueron como puñaladas para Cat.

– Así que la amas. Pues yo te amo a ti… y si no puedo tenerte, _nadie más te tendrá._ – susurró mientras traía la mano que tenía en la espalda al frente. Sostenía un par de tijeras y no cualquier par, era aquel que salió en "The Scissoring"… Aquel que Cat le regaló a Jade.

La pelinegra pasó saliva mientras alternaba su mirada entre Cat y las filosas tijeras que ésta sostenía.

– Cat… – puso sus manos al frente, en señal de defensa. – Dame eso… te puedes lastimar.

La pelirroja solo rio suavemente.

– La que saldrá lastimada no seré yo.

Con eso dicho, empuñó fuertemente las tijeras y se abalanzó hacia Jade, quien logró agarrar el brazo de la pelirroja evitando el primer golpe.

– ¡Cat reacciona!

Las chicas seguían forcejeando cuando Cat le dio un rodillazo a la pelinegra, sacándole el aire y logrando que la suelte. Cat aprovechó ese momento para tomar las tijeras con firmeza y se abalanzó nuevamente contra la ojiazul, acertando esta vez. Sintiendo como las tijeras se hundían en la firme carne del estómago de Jade. Escuchando la expresión de dolor de esta mientras el filo entraba más y más, hasta que el mango tocó su abdomen. Viendo su cara contrayéndose de dolor mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Oliendo la sangre que emanaba abundantemente del corte.

Cat soltó las tijeras y Jade retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus piernas tocaron el fin de su cama y cayó sobre esta, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de las tijeras pero sin fuerzas para sacarlas de su abdomen. Echó su cabeza para atrás debido al dolor.

– Cat… – tosió escupiendo más sangre. – Llama a una ambulancia… ¡ugh! – la blusa que traía ya estaba completamente manchada de rojo. – Te prometo que… – tosió de nuevo. – … diremos que fue un accidente.

– No lo creo Jadey. – Cat se acercó a la pelinegra, tomó el mango de las tijeras y de un rápido movimiento las retiró de dentro de su amiga.

– ¡Ugh! – llevó sus manos a la herida, tratando en vano de detener la hemorragia.

– Ya te lo dije, si no eres mía… no eres de nadie.

– Cat… – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Jade, tanto por el dolor físico como por el dolor emocional.

– Esto es algo irónico, ¿sabes? – rio sarcásticamente. – Morir por tus propias tijeras… las tijeras de tu película favorita y casi de la misma manera como Tawny* mata a sus mejores amigas… empezando con la bonita.

– N-no lo hagas… – Jade apenas pudo susurrar, ya estaba muy débil.

– Eso debiste pensarlo cuando me dejaste plantada por Tori…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó la pelinegra antes de sentir su pecho ser perforado por las afiladas tijeras de esa película que tanto amaba. Sintió como su aliento final abandonaba su cuerpo y el último latido de su corazón.

Cat vio el cuerpo ahora inmóvil de quien fue su mejor amiga, su mirada perdida, como ya no subía su pecho lentamente a falta de la tan preciada respiración, su pálida piel ahora de ese tono por la falta de sangre en ella. Se alejó lentamente para admirar como el rojo líquido vital contrastaba con esa piel de porcelana. Igual de fría y sin vida. Volvió su mirar al rostro de la pelinegra. No soportaba ver sus ojos tan… así. Sin brillo. Ese brillo pícaro que siempre se encontraba en la mirada de la joven y que ahora ya no estaba. Y que no estaría nunca más. Subió su mano derecha al rostro de la pelinegra para cerrar esos pozos azules que nunca más vería, donde nunca más se reflejaría. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir volteó por última vez.

– Adiós Jadey.

.

.

.

* * *

***Tawny WalkerBlack es el personaje principal de The Scissoring.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus pensamientos en la cajita de comentarios. Nos vemos luego LittleRockers!**


End file.
